


Accidental Threesome

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick and Joe just wanna mess around together, Pete's a cocky little bastard, Smut, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Underage Sex, real life age difference, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete wasn't intending to walk in on Patrick and Joe together but when they asked him to join them he definitely wasn't going to say no





	Accidental Threesome

Pete really wasn't intending to walk in and cockblock Joe. He just had the misfortune of walking in as Joe got his hand down Patrick's pants which made the blond boy jump away.

Andy's already gone to the bus to get an early night but Pete wanted to go out drinking with the two younger boys. They've both turned 18 now so they can legally drink with Pete without needing fake IDs. The doors to their bus and the back room weren't even locked so Pete barged in and got more than he bargained for.

Joe seems really pissed off about Pete's bad timing so Pete laughs and starts to back out "Sorry dude" "You're a fucking cockblock, I'm totally gonna walk in next time you have a girl in here" "But the difference is that I date whores who wouldn't care, you're making out with Patrick who does care" "You're a dick, are you going to join or are you going to fuck off?" "Depends whether Patrick wants me to stay"

They both look at the blond boy who's blushing bright red from humiliation. Patrick thought Pete would mock them for ages about this, he didn't think Pete would be asking to join. Him and Joe have fooled around a couple of times but Patrick's never been with more than one person at the same time. He's lucky to make out with one person in a month so two guys at the same time is completely new territory.

"I... I don't know" He tries not to make eye contact with either boy but Joe tilts his chin up so he has to meet the younger boys eyes "Patrick you don't have to, I can tell Pete to piss off and we can keep fooling around" "He'll never stop teasing us" "I don't give a shit, I've got plenty of things to blackmail him with so I can make him shut up"

Patrick relaxes against Joe and gives a little nod "Yeah he can join, it's fine" "You don't mind?" "He can join but if he's an asshole then he can just watch"

Joe chuckles then pulls Patrick back into a kiss while the Patrick crawls into the curly haired boys lap. Pete quickly closes and locks the door to the back room then goes over to kneel on the bed behind Patrick. The bed takes up the whole back room so he can sit a couple of feet away until Patrick gets comfortable with this.

Pete eventually puts his hand on the small of Patrick's back and presses against the short boy. Patrick's whole body stiffens but Joe cups the boys face to draw his attention away "Calm down Ricky, I've seen Pete doing pretty much everything so this is nothing" "You've joined Pete and one of his hook ups?" "I don't like the girls Pete brings in but I've seen a lot so don't worry"

Patrick nods and kisses Joe again, kissing harder than he usually would to distract himself from Pete's exploring hand.

From what Patrick's seen of Pete's sex life he's pretty rough and passionate but his hand on Patrick is slow and gentle. Patrick's still pretty unsure so the fact that Pete's being so careful with him really helps.

When Joe's hands grab at his belt Patrick whimpers and leans back so it's easier for Joe to get his pants off. Pete's right behind him so his strong tattooed arms wrap around Patrick's waist and his lips press to Patrick's earlobe. That makes Patrick whimper again and tilt his head so Pete can bury his face in Patrick's neck. Pete's been jokingly kissing Patrick's neck since they met but now Patrick can enjoy it instead of holding back moans onstage.

Eventually Joe gets Patrick's pants undone and with Pete's help he wiggles them off Patrick's body. Joe gently palms Patrick's boner while Pete nips harder at the soft skin of Patrick's neck.

He's fooled around with Joe a couple of times but it's never gone past handjobs so this is getting towards uncharted territory. Doing anything sexual with anyone is still new to Patrick so doing it with two guys at once is super nerve wracking.

When Pete pulls away from Patrick's neck the younger boy whimpers but the dark haired boy holds him tight. "Can I get you naked Tricky?" "Just give me time, this is new for me" "Handjobs or threesomes?" "Threesomes but I haven't gotten many handjobs either" "My sweet innocent boy, I'll take such good care of you"

Pete pulls away completely, making Patrick cry out at the loss of contact but when Pete takes off his shirt the blond boy shuts up. It only takes a few seconds before Pete's pants and boxers are also on the floor so the tattooed man is naked.

Joe briefly looks up from Patrick's rapidly growing boner to scoff at the naked older man "You're already naked, such a whore" "I've always been a whore Trohman, I don't know why you expected anything different" "You might be an asshole but naked's a good look on you" "Everything's a good look on me, especially to you two since I'm probably the only other guy you've ever seen naked"

Patrick blushes at Pete's teasing about him and Joe being virgins but Joe rolls his eyes and gets back to rubbing Patrick. Joe and Pete were friends for years before they met Patrick so the curly haired boy is used to Pete being an asshole.

Pete climbs back on the bed and presses himself up against Patrick's back again so the teenager can feel his boner. He wraps an arm around the blond boys while his other hand trails along Patrick's back, getting used to the feel of his body.

Once Patrick's fully hard, Joe gently tugs him away from Pete and places a lingering kiss on the short boys lips "Can I get your boxers off?" "Yeah ok, anything you want Joe" "You trust me?" "Of course"

Joe's hands tugging his boxers down and caressing his boner are so different from Pete's arms holding him tight. Slowly Joe wraps a hand around Patrick's dick and strokes slowly, watching Patrick's face to see what makes him moan.

They've done this a few times so Joe's getting an idea what Patrick likes but its always fun to see what drives the blond boy crazy. Pete's hand stills as he tucks his head on Patrick's shoulder and watches the curly haired man jerk Patrick off.

Pete's fully naked and Patrick's half naked but Joe's still fully clothed so the tattooed boy slides off the bed and walks to Joe. While Joe keeps jerking Patrick off, Pete helps to pull Joe's shirt and pants off then palms him through his boxers. The older boy is a lot rougher than Joe was to Patrick so its only a few seconds before Joe's fully hard and Pete tugs his boxers down.

Joe wishes the dark haired boy would do literally anything but Pete walks back to curl around Patrick's back again. Pete and Joe have done stuff before so Joe hoped the older boy wouldn't be an asshole but Joe should stop expecting anything from him.

Now Patrick's the only one wearing any clothes so Pete makes a hickey on the teenagers neck and pulls at his shirt. Pete naked and touching him is very distracting but Patrick still has to push him away when Pete goes for his shirt. Every time him and Joe have fooled around Patrick kept his shirt on and the curly haired boy respected that. If he's not comfortable being shirtless around his best friend there's no way he'll be able to let Pete take it off.

"Come on Ricky, let me get you naked" "I want to keep my shirt on, I always do" "Let's change things, you've never had a threesome but you're having one now so why not take your shirt off too?" "I don't want to" "Don't you trust me?" "Not really, I want this to be good, please let me keep the shirt" "You're hot Patrick, do you think I'd be here if I thought there was something wrong with you?" "I don't know, maybe you just want an easy lay with a couple of teenagers" "There's easier places to find that if that's all I'm looking for. I want to sleep with you two idiots so get your arms up and let me get you naked. I've already told you a million times that there's nothing wrong with you"

Patrick's given up trying to deny Pete so he raises his arms and lets the older boy take his shirt off. Pete looks down at the miles of pale skin then wraps an arm around his waist and draws little circles on Patrick's stomach with his thumb.

After a few seconds he's desperate for some attention so he shuffles away and lies on his back. He watches the two teenagers for a minutes before he kicks Patrick in the back "Lunchbox, come over here and blow me"

Both teenagers roll their eyes but Joe lets go of Patrick so the blond boy can crawl between Pete's legs on his hands and knees. Joe kneels behind Patrick to kneed at his ass and stroke at his leaking cock while Patrick tries to calm his nerves.

Pete's a known slut so being naked with him is so different from being naked with Joe. At least with Joe Patrick knows that they're on a level playing field so he's more comfortable to try things. They both screw up and make mistake because they haven't got much experience so it's easy together. Both boys know they won't get made fun of if they do something wrong so they can do whatever they want without pressure.

Both boys have heard a lot about Pete's conquests so he's far from being new at this. With Pete there's so much pressure to perform and be as good as everyone else he's been with.

Pete's like a perfect, tanned god in front of Patrick so that puts even more pressure on Patrick to be perfect. His body isn't as good as what Pete's used to so if he can't please Pete he'll be a compete disappointment.

Patrick and Joe are both teenagers still, they're both going through puberty so they can laugh at each other. They can laugh about the pimples and voice cracks and awkward body hair because it's happening to both of them. With Pete if Patrick's voice cracks or Pete laughs at his pubic hair it won't make Patrick laugh and feel comfortable. It'll make him ashamed at how young and dumb he is and be another thing showing him how out of his league Pete is.

He's never given a blowjob before so having Pete naked and spread out in front of him terrifies Patrick. If he fails and can't get Pete off it'll be humiliating and could get him kicked out of the band. Pete and Joe took a lot of risks letting a 16 year old with no experience sing for their band so Patrick has to make them proud. Not being able to make Pete come would be the quickest way to get kicked out but he can't bare to loose the band he loves so much.

Patrick's body is violently shaking as he crawls between Pete's legs and starts giving him a messy handjob. Joe's kneading his ass so Patrick tries hard to control himself before he embarrasses himself further.

When Pete taps his cheek Patrick quickly looks up at the older boy but squirms under his whiskey coloured eyes. Pete leans down to give Patrick's neck another quick kiss and murmurs softly to him "You can back out now, I'd rather you do it now than half way through a blowjob" "I'm ok" "I'm not a little virgin like Joe, I know trembling means somethings wrong" "You won't kick me out of the band if I fail right? I love the band and it would suck if you threw me out because I couldn't give you a good enough blowjob"

Pete chucks and strokes Patrick's cheeks, seeming to enjoy the baby fat that Patrick hates so much. "I won't kick you out, you're my little golden boy" "If I fail and you kick me out I won't be your golden boy, I'll be the dumb teenager who couldn't give a blowjob to save his dream" "You're safe Lunchbox, you're full of all my favourite things remember? I don't care how bad the blowjob is, you're my ticket to fame so I'm not letting you escape"

This makes Patrick giggle which makes the dark haired boy smile and push at Patrick's shoulder to start blowing him. When Patrick wraps his lips around the head of Pete's cock the older boy barely makes a sound, making Patrick nervous again. He wonders how many blowjobs Pete's gotten and how this one matches up.

When Patrick looks up at the tattooed boy he's still smiling at the teenager which makes him keep going. Pete's eyes never leave Patrick until the blond boy pulls off and lets out a broken moan. They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed Joe sliding under Patrick to take his dick in his mouth.

Patrick knows he nicked Pete with his teeth but the dark haired boy is panting and turned on so it must be ok. Joe sucks harshly at Patrick's tip so the teenager rests his head on Pete's hip, ignoring the hand urging him back to Pete's dick.

By the time he can think clearly Pete's hand's gotten more insistent, close to ripping Patrick's hair. The blowjob Joe's giving him is driving the short boy crazy so he tries to copy Joe's moves as he returns to Pete.

Joes having a fabulous time between Patrick's legs, sucking his dick and fondling Patrick's balls in a way he knows drives the blond crazy. The noises Patrick makes are heavenly so Joe can't stop himself from wrapping a hand around his own dick and stroking. He's still hoping Patrick will blow him so he isn't ready to come yet but his dicks too sore to ignore.

Pete's being so careful with Patrick, guiding Patrick's head down faster and deeper but not being rough. Often Pete has a bad habit of grabbing the persons hair and fucking their mouth but Patrick's not a slut he picked up at a bar. Pete needs to be careful with him for his first blowjob and hopefully there'll be more times when Pete can get rougher. For now he'll just enjoy the sight of the beautiful blond boy with his lips stretched wide around Pete's cock.

Patrick has to pull off multiple times to moan and beg Joe for more or catch his breath when Pete goes a bit too far. Despite Patrick's lack of experience, Pete really seems to be enjoying the blowjob if the noises he's making are anything to go by. Even Patrick's loving it because everyone says getting head is amazing but no one told him giving it would be so hot. Having Pete's dick in his mouth and his hand curled on the back of the teenagers neck is so hot.

By the time Pete pulls Patrick away from his dick Patrick's in love with sucking dick and he whines loudly at the loss. Joe's still enthusiastically sucking Patrick's dick, making up for what he lacks in experience with enthusiasm.

Pete would love to watch the teenager fall apart under Joe's mouth but he also wants to get his hands on Patrick.

Joe also whines when Pete smacks at him but he slides out from under Patrick and glares at the older boy. "What do you want asshole?" "I want Patrick to suck your dick, don't you want that?" "Of course I do but I thought you were going to be selfish and hog him the whole time" "Nope, I want to get my hands on him so that pretty mouth is all yours"

Patrick's not totally sure if he likes being handed around like a kids toy but he does want to blow Joe so he doesn't complain.

Joe lies back on the bed so Patrick goes to crawl over but Pete tugs him back. The older boys got an annoying smirk on his face which Patrick would really like to punch off him but he doesn't get a chance.

"Lie on your back, I want to see that pretty body" "What about Joe?" "He can kneel over you, its probably a better idea for him to fuck your mouth than me" "Ok, what are you going to do?" "I'm gonna suck your dick and if you let me I'll finger you"

Pete doesn't wait for an answer before flipping the blond boy onto his back and spreading his legs. Joe shuffles over to kneel by Patrick's head so the short boy can suck Joe's dick into his mouth. It's totally different from when he sucked Pete off since Joe's above him, rocking into his mouth, but its just as hot.

Pete's a tease so he takes his time, licking up Patrick's precome and kissing his hips before actually taking him in his mouth. Pete's given a lot of blowjobs and Patrick has a nice dick but its only an average size so he easily takes the whole thing in.

Patrick tries hard to copy what Pete's doing but every time he tries to take in all of Joe he chokes and has to pull off. After he's failed a couple of times he's feeling pretty crappy so he's grateful when the curly haired teenager cups his cheek "Its ok Rick, you're awesome at this so take as much as you can, just because he's doing it doesn't mean you have to"

Joe's the perfect best friend so Patrick opens his mouth again and settles for taking in half and jerking off the rest of it.

Despite giving more blowjobs than he can count, Pete's not a pro at it so he settles for deep throating and using a lot of tongue. It's wet and messy but its so wholly Pete that Patrick can't help but love it. He was expecting a blowjob like a porn star but instead he got one that's just as crazy as everything else in Pete's life.

Joe's obviously getting close so Patrick speeds up his pace and looks up at his best friend. Obviously this was a good idea because the curly haired teenager moans and bucks his hips into Patrick's mouth.

When he stammers "Pat, Pat I'm close" Pete slides up from Patrick's dick to make Patrick pull off before Joe comes but he's too late. Joe comes hard in Patrick's mouth then pulls out quickly when he sees the blond boys distress.

Patrick's not sure he wants to be the guy who swallows but spitting it out seems rude, especially when its his best friend. Before he embarrasses himself Pete swoops in and takes Patrick's mouth in his, drinking down most of Joe's come. It's weird to be taking someone's come from someone else's mouth but he doesn't want Patrick to be upset. Pete can easily swallow but Patrick's never done it before so Pete wants to make it easy for the boy.

Pete laps up all the come falling down Patrick's chin then pulls Patrick in for another kiss. Patrick's lips are sin so Pete pulls the blond boy tight against him, not letting Joe steal him away until he's got to enjoy it.

When the tattooed boy finally lets the teenager go they both look over and see Joe curled up asleep, hugging a pillow. Pete chuckles at the sight and they roll to the other side of the bed to avoid waking Joe up while they finish each other off.

Pete can tell that Patrick's worried about being alone with him without his best friends support but Pete will take care of him. He might not know the boy as well as Joe does and they're not as close as the two teenagers but he'll still look after Patrick. It'll only take a couple more strokes before the tattooed boy comes so there's no pressure.

Patrick slowly wraps a hand around Pete's dick and keeps his eyes locked on the ring of thorns around Pete's neck. It's less embarrassing if he doesn't have to look at the older boy because he doesn't have to see if Pete likes it.

Joe's asleep so its up to Patrick to get Pete off and there's no one to help him. Despite Pete promising he wouldn't kick Patrick out of the band it's still so nerve wracking. It would easy for the older boy to start pushing Patrick away and exclude him if Pete doesn't think he's good enough. He's not the only person with a good voice so if he doesn't make Pete happy the tattooed boy could easily replace him.

After a few minutes of stroking Pete in silence the older boy taps Patrick's cheek again and huffs when he refuses to look up. "What's wrong Tricky? Do you want me to touch you as well?" "I don't know, I just want to do good" "You're amazing, would you let me finger you?" "Not yet, I've never done it before" "Maybe next time, I was going to get you to blow me again but I think I like you like this"

Pete wraps an arm around Patrick's waist and pulls him close so its easier for Pete to start jerking him off. They jerk each other off in time, Patrick speeding up every time the older boy does, still desperate to make him feel good.

Patrick tucks his head against Pete and amuses himself by sucking at the ink around his neck. Ever since he met the dark haired boy Patrick's wanted to trace the tattoo with his tongue and now he finally gets the chance. Pete's the touchy one, always kissing and hugging Patrick but Patrick's never gotten to do what he wants with Pete.

From the way Pete's holding him close Patrick guesses the older boy wouldn't mind doing this again. Joe and Pete have done stuff together so Patrick knows Joe wouldn't mind if Patrick hooked up with Pete but he needs Joe. Eventually he'll be confident enough to hook up with Pete alone but for now he needs Joe to be there to make him feel safe.

Soon Pete's coming over Patrick's fist, Patrick following when Pete whispers that he loves being covered in come.

They lie curled up and breathless until Pete dips two fingers in the come on Patrick's stomach and puts them to Patrick's mouth. If the two are going to keep doing this, with or without Joe, the older boy wants the teenager to get used to the taste of come. Watching Patrick swallow and take everything Pete gives him would be such a hot sight so Pete wants to help him learn.

Obediently Patrick sucks on the digits then watches as the older boy cleans up the rest of the come by himself. The older boy isn't kidding when he says he loves come so Patrick gets turned on from watching Pete clean them both up.

Once they're both mostly clean Pete helps Patrick shuffle over to Joe where he slides into Joe's arms and closes his eyes. The blond boy loves spooning with Joe because he's bigger than Patrick and he's warm so its easy to fall asleep with him. Luckily this is the bus Joe and Patrick share so no one is going to come on and see the 3 boys sleeping here. Andy might come in the morning to find Pete but for now they're safe from anyone accidentally walking in.

Pete considers going to see Andy but when there's naked Patrick in front of him he can't convince himself to leave. When he sees Pete's uncertainty Patrick opens his arms for Pete and wraps himself around the tattooed boy. Patrick's sandwiched between the two boys so he knows he's going to be burning hot in the morning but its a nice feeling.

Pete kisses the hickies he made on Patrick's neck and whispers "We should definitely do this again" before they both fall asleep.


End file.
